1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of musical instruments and, in particular, to musical instruments having components that can be exchanged for other components.
2. Description of Related Art
Innovation in the musical instrument arts is relatively infrequent. The basic design of many musical instruments has not changed in several hundred years. For example, the modern violin has essentially the same basic design today as it did in the 16th century. The basic design of a piano as we know it today is relatively unchanged today from its beginnings in the early 18th century. The same can be said for many woodwind and brass instruments also.
One of the last true innovations in the musical instrument arts occurred in the 1940s and 1950s, when the pioneering work of Les Paul and Leo Fender transformed the guitar from an acoustic instrument to an electric instrument. In a modern electric guitar, magnetic xe2x80x9cpickups,xe2x80x9d formed by winding a coil around magnetic pole pieces, sense vibrations from metal strings on the guitar, portions of which are located within the magnetic field of the pole pieces. The vibration of the metal strings modulates the magnetic field of the pole pieces, which, in turn, induces a current signal in the windings of the coil. This signal is sent to an electronic amplifier, which amplifies the signal into an audible sound.
Guitar players can change the sound produced by an electric guitar by changing the guitar""s pickups, which are available in a wide variety of styles and with a wide variety of tonal characteristics. However, the sounds generated by a guitar begin with a vibrating string. Although a guitar""s pickup may affect how the vibrations of the guitar strings are processed, the structural characteristics of the guitar itself are what determine the nature of the string""s vibration and, consequently, the tonal qualities or timbre of the guitar. Thus, legendary electric guitars such as the Gibson LES PAUL and the Fender STRATOCASTER and TELECASTER have unique tonal characteristics not only because of the particular type of pickups used on those guitars, but also because of the unique structural design and shape of the guitars themselves.
One drawback of modern musical instruments is the static nature of the structure of the instrument. Traditionally, if a musician purchased, for example, a violin having a particular timbre or tonal quality, the sound, looks and ergonomics of that violin could not be changed. The sound of the violin would be dictated primarily by the structural characteristics of the violin, which would remain static and unchanged. If the musician ultimately became bored or disenchanted with the sound of that particular violin, the musician had no alternative but to purchase another violin. The same can be said for other instruments. This is one reason why so many musicians traditionally have painstakingly taken a vast amount of time when purchasing a new instrument. A musician has had to make sure that he or she is completely happy with the sound of that instrument, be it a violin, piano, guitar, woodwind, horn or other instrument, because once a purchase has been made, the musician has been xe2x80x9cstuckxe2x80x9d with the sound, looks and ergonomics of that instrument.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to musical instruments having exchangeable components. Embodiments of the present invention allow a musician to alter the tonal qualities, looks and ergonomics of a musical instrument simply by exchanging one or more components of the instrument with other components. Embodiments of the present invention also allow a musician to alter the aesthetic elements of a musical instrument simply by exchanging one or more components of the instrument with other components. Embodiments of the present invention also allow a musician to alter the tonal qualities of a musical instrument simply by exchanging one or more electrical or electronic components of the instrument with other electrical or electronic components.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a musical instrument having exchangeable parts may include a core portion for providing a foundation for the musical instrument and a body portion removably attachable to the core portion. The body portion may include a single component or a plurality of components. The body portion may also include a first section and a second section. The first section may include a first channel and the second section may include a second channel. Ribs may be disposed within the first channel and the second channel. The ribs may be exposed externally to the musical instrument.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the core portion may be formed from a single component or from a plurality of components. The core portion may include electronics. The body portion may be removably attached to the core portion with fasteners.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body portion may be solid, hollow or semi-hollow. In addition, the body portion may be open-ended or closed-ended. The body portion may be made of wood, metal, plastic, carbon fiber or a composite material. In addition, the core portion may be made of wood, metal, plastic, carbon fiber or a composite material
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the musical instrument may be a stringed instrument, such as, for example, a guitar. In addition, the musical instrument may be a woodwind, a horn or a percussion instrument.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a body portion of the musical instrument may be a body of a guitar. In addition, the core portion may be a neck of a guitar.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a guitar may include a neck portion and a body portion, wherein the body portion is removably attachable to the neck portion. The body portion may include a single component or comprise a plurality of components. In addition, the body portion may include a first section and a second section. The body portion may be removably attached to the neck portion.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of making a musical instrument having exchangeable components may include providing a core portion for structurally supporting the musical instrument; providing a body portion, the body portion being removably attachable to the core portion; and attaching the body portion to the core portion.